logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Today (United States)/Other
'Current On-Air Staff:' 'Anchors' *Savannah Guthrie: (July 9, 2012 - ) *Matt Lauer: (January 6, 1997 - ) 'News Desk' *Natalie Morales: (June 9, 2011 - ) 'Weather' *Al Roker: (1996- ) 'Former On-Air Staff:' 'Anchors' *Ann Curry: (June 9, 2011 - June 28, 2012) *Meredith Vieira: (September 13, 2006 - June 8, 2011) *Katie Couric: (April 5, 1991 - May 31, 2006) *Deborah Norville:'' (January 1990 - February 1991)'' 'News Desk' *Ann Curry:'' (March 11, 1997 - June 8, 2011)'' *Matt Lauer: (1994 - January 3, 1997) *Margret Larson: (1992 - 1994) 'Weather' *Willard Scott: (1980 - 1996) Studio The Today show has had mayn studio designs throughout the years. 'Studio 1A Overview' Studio 1A is located in Rockefeller Center just west of the GE Building, and Northeast from the Ice Rink. Studio 1A has been re-done many times, both exterior and interior. 'Studio 1A exterior' Studio 1A exterior has only been changed three times since its debut in June 1994. August 13, 2012 - Current While the today show was in London for the 2012 Olympics, Studio 1A was remodeled. Everything in the front was dropped, including the ticker and the TVs. It was replaced by an LED TV which shows different animations during the show. It animates the shows opening sequence from 7am - 11am. Just after 11am they change it to a black and white picture showing the show from the 1950s - 1970s with a white ticker on just above the lower windows. Studio1.png Late 1999 - July 24, 2012 In late 1999 the exterior of the studio got a change. The large TVs turned into smaller TVs. The ticker also grew a bit bigger and changed to green and red, the wooden texture was dropped. Studio2.jpg June 20, 1994 - Late 1999 The first today show studio design had more of a wooden texture to it and had larger TVs in the front. And the ticker was Orange and Brown. 'Sudio 1A Interior' This is a list of changes for Studio 1As interior design. September 16, 2013 - Current: 639px-8C8959949-130912_Orange_Room_06.blocks_desktop_large.jpg|The Home Base 8C8960940-130912_Orange_Room_01.blocks_desktop_large-594x445.jpg|Interview Area 640px-NUP_158273_0134.jpg|Sofa Area 640px-BT-JOcqCYAEpOkp.jpg_large.jpg|Production Area 640px-37024946_PAbxUsy0oIowcwhEeMnCmW28sagowYa8I8q2mafekys.jpg|The Orange Room Nothing is known about the new look for the TODAY show quite yet. All that is known is that “It is much more than a fresh coat of paint,” and that it will consist of a new modern look (with a lot more bells and whistles to play with. say Don Nash). Studio3.png September 13, 2006 - August 16, 2013: Studio 1A most recent design was first introduced on Monday, September 13, 2006 along with Meredith Vieiras arrival. It was said to be more of an 'HD' look. It is the first and only today show set that has been broadcasted in HD. TS2.png TS3.png TS6.png TS7.png 20130822212340!TS4.png 2003 - May 31, 2006 Studio 1A had its first major change in 2003, the backdrop changed slightly as did the studio. Most noticble changes included new wallpaper, new news table, and new news desk. TS1.png TS2(2).png TS33.png TS4.png 1997 - 2003 Later in 1997, the studio changed slightly. A blue backdrop appeared behind the anchors during the first hours, and the news desk was changed slightly. June 20, 1994 - 1997 This is the first set from Studio 1A. There was no cover behind the anchors durring this time and it was just glass. The news desk was also red all around it.